


All's Well That Ends Well

by anonymousorly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, Canon Compliant, End of the World, Gen, M/M, OT5, girlfriend appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousorly/pseuds/anonymousorly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction spend the end of the world together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Well That Ends Well

None of them ever predicted the end of the world but if they had, this would have been it.

On the roof of the apartment complex where they had resided during the first year of their One Direction lives, the five of them lied on their backs side-by-side while staring up at the black sky unblinkingly. They declined invites from their families to spend the last meal and night together and turned away significant others of provided comfort and remaining moments, because if the world were to end, they didn’t want to be with anyone else but each other.

Eleanor was livid and slapped Louis when he told her, saying she should’ve known and, as a matter of fact, _did_ fucking know - how dare he, how could he, how selfish could a human being fucking be… They had whispered promises of undying love and now that the world was ending, he didn’t want to even be with her for it? He wanted to be with his stupid singing group? Whether the Earth seized to exist by morning or not, Eleanor walked away with no intentions of looking back and Louis, heartbroken but more upset over upsetting someone else, sobbed into Zayn’s neck as she disappeared around the corner.

Taylor was more confused than anything else. Why wouldn’t Harry want to be with _her?_ Why would Harry choose to be anywhere but by her side when darkness took over and life ended? How did he come to make such a decision? Was it management again and she just wasn’t told? Harry beat around the bush as much as a person possibly could - more than Clay Aiken covering up his sexuality in the starting phase of his career - before he blurted out in the middle of the coffee shop “I want to die with my four fucking soul mates, Tay, what can’t you get about this?” Louis cuddled Harry on the couch when he came over, the younger in such disbelief that someone could argue connected dots.

Amy was sad because she couldn’t technically be allowed to feel upset or angry, as she was engaged and her relationship with Niall was (mostly) secret. Nevertheless, they both cried intermittently and softly, pressed together outside her flat’s door and exchanging long, gentle kisses that meant nothing but previous feelings and future plans that would never be executed. She kept her fingers tangled in his short hair and he kept his spread across her cheeks, their eyes moist and restless but not diverting from contact. The church bell outside rang six times and he kissed her, harder, one final time before retreating, greeting her fiance Carter on the way out. Although Carter had suspicions about their close relationship, it was something Niall would take to the grave with him and he wished the man luck. That night, Harry kissed him over and over, everywhere and anywhere, until the Irishman was shaking.

Perrie was heartbroken, too overwhelmed by sadness to feel anger. Zayn held her hands tightly and kept his eyes lowered as he spoke because, maybe it made him a coward but, he couldn’t bear to have to tell such a beautiful face such awful news. He swore that he loved her and that he would until the very end, and she questioned how he could say such a thing when he wouldn’t even be with her for it. You wouldn’t understand, he said and kissed her softly, I love you but you will never, ever understand. It was the only way he knew how to put it and they made love one last time. Liam held him all night as he sobbed and sobbed, in a ball on his bed with the lights off and curtains open to let streetlamps and the moon shine in. He was reminded that he did the right thing, that he could die knowing that, and he told Liam that his heart had always belonged to someone else by an invisible string he had no power over.

Danielle was cruel. She told Liam he was a good-for-nothing piece of shit and threw her mug of coffee to her kitchen floor, the pieces splattering and liquid spraying across the tile dangerously. You would be with those fucking queers, she snapped and he took a step away from her, Eleanor and I discussed this and Louis said the same fucking thing. I hope you burn in the pits of hell and I never, _ever_ have to see you again. It was short as he rushed out, afraid and any esteem gone. Dumbfounded, he entered his apartment in a trance and was taken into Niall’s arms. What’s the point, he asked, no one loved him and he was nothing; always had been, always would be. Face tense and lips tight, Niall firmly hissed, that’s un-fucking-true. You are the most loved son-of-a-bitch on this planet and by God will I let you die thinking otherwise.

It was that night - after Danielle’s rejection and the one before the end of the world - that the five boys stayed up all night in hours of executed passion, emotional tears, confessional whispers, and heated kisses. The sun was rising by the time they were falling asleep in Liam’s queen-sized bed and Louis whispered that it would be the last time they ever saw it. Niall sniffed and Zayn sobbed. Harry looked deep in Liam’s eyes as everyone fell asleep around them and said, we love you and always have. The physical shells of our bodies diminishing won’t change that.

Way down below, countless stories underneath, was silence. If they listened intently enough, they could hear ruckus from the city center of drunks dancing and celebrating but none cared to. The wind was still yet the air was harsh, inconspicuously turning their noses and cheeks red and freezing the tips of their fingers and toes. As they exhaled, thick fog hovered above them before dissolving as it traveled further away.

They were bundled in hats, coats, and scarves underneath two thick comforters that belonged to Zayn and Harry and on top of three that belonged to Liam, Louis, and Niall.

Liam did his best to not cry, hand on Zayn’s stomach and covered by Niall’s. He had to be strong, for them all and on behalf of them all. No matter what Danielle told him, there was no place he would’ve rather been and the four made damn sure that he knew it.

Zayn breathed short and fast, shaking as his nerves kicked in and whimpers escaped his tight lips. Liam squeezed his hip and Niall kissed the side of his neck, overlapping their ankles. Louis whispered from too far away, it’ll all be alright, love. You’ll never even know it happened.

Niall cried freely, though as quiet as he could. He let out such desperate exhales occasionally before rubbing at his nose that everyone’s heart broke a little more with each sob. Harry turned his chin every so often and kissed him just to get those sounds to stop for a moment. Louis’ fingers rubbed at the tips of his hair as he squeezed Liam’s hand, letting him and Zayn both know no one was alone.

Harry sang quietly under his breath, Zayn’s arm across Niall’s stomach and in his hand, as he kept his eyes fixated at the falling sky above them. He had the rational thinking that the inevitable was going to happen and no emotions were going to change it, so why not just let it be. True, as the sky rapidly approached downward and the city center’s chaos became more loud, his heart beat faster but that was it. He was with the loves of his life and it couldn’t have gone any better.

Louis tried forcing himself to sleep countless times - whatever, I won’t feel a thing otherwise. No offense guys but I’d rather be in dreamland than here when…you know… - but it was useless. He knew it wasn’t from the approaching doom or the cold, either. With Harry’s neck on top of his arm and Niall’s hair in his hands, he’d rather be awake with them than asleep while they all go through this without him.

The darkness was closer than ever, fallingfallingfalling, and Louis turned his head to meet Liam’s eyes across the top of Harry, Niall, and Zayn’s heads. He smiled softly as Harry stopped singing, Niall stopped crying, and Zayn stopped whimpering. Tears suddenly just _streamed_ down Liam’s face as he licked his lips and stared into Louis’ eyes, Niall’s nails deep in his palm.

Part of Louis wanted to make a joke - see you on the other side, suckers; it’s the final countdown - but he was unable to because his mind was no longer functioning. They all felt it as the oxygen became harder to gasp and their minds whirled in what could be described as a bad high.

Light was replaced with pitch black and Niall whispered fast from between them all, “I won’t stop loving you.”

Liam watched as Louis’ lifeless face settled and he replied in the most composed tone that he could, “We won’t stop loving you.”

With a final inhale, Liam was overtaken and in his remaining subconscious seconds, he knew that the other three wouldn’t feel alone as they were engulfed one by one; Niall then Zayn then Harry.

“All’s well,” Harry weakly sang, neck paralyzed so he couldn’t look to see how the others were but knowing exactly the answer, and let his eyes fall shut, “and it ends well…this nigh-."

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on LJ.]


End file.
